


College Time : First Session In College

by MistiMeye



Series: Memories of College Life [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Rubs, F/M, Face Slapping, Groping, Non-Consensual Groping, Partial Nudity, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiMeye/pseuds/MistiMeye
Summary: Fantasy based story about a girl's time in college, will have multiple chapters. This one does not has any scene of intercourse in it. Read n share.
Series: Memories of College Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695853
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	College Time : First Session In College

**Author's Note:**

> *Initially Posted Wed 22nd of August 2018 on some poop grade website.*

**College Time : First Session In College**   
_By MistiMeye_

* * *

The story I'm about to tell you is from my college days. When I went to college I was barely eighteen year old. I wasn't much different than next eighteen year old girl except for one thing, I was not a virgin girl since I was fourteen. my parents died in a car crash when I was nine. since then I grew up with the family of my only living relative , my father's elder half sister, her husband and son. they don't have much to do with this story except mentioning that it was my that cousin who took great pleasure in treating me as his living toy girl. That's another matter, I'm here today to write about my college days and my experiences in my college.

The college I attended was at a different part of country than the state I lived in. It took me a good 27 hours by train to reach the town from where I had to get the bus that took me to college, so naturally I stayed in college hostel. The hostels were all built in the college campus around the main academic blocks. there were some other buildings scattered around like a community center for students, a gym for students, a union building and such, along with a huge lake and some woods across the lake... the campus was very safe and closely guarded.

So as we're done with the general idea of college campus next comes the student population, most of the students in my college were students from near by districts or near by counties. In my year I was only student who was from a state that was so far from college. But I liked it new place new people, new way to look at life and all that.

Let's leave the boring part and jump to the exciting parts. It was the fresher's day when my seniors made it clear that they had noticed me. It was a very exciting function that had a good dose of fun in it. so that day I dressed to impress.

My auntie always used to say saree is the only dress that makes a Bengali girl look remarkable, but It depends on the girl and how she carries it to draw others to her.

Back then I was 4'8", actually I still am. I had vitals of 32c-28-36, my cousin did spend a lot of time with me and he helped me mature my physique. I started to get rid of excess body hair as soon they appeared, so I had silky smooth skin devoid of any hair on me.

On that day I wore a bright red chiffon saree with a sleeveless deep cut blouse that complemented my creamy fair skin. I used mascara to highlight my big honey brown eyes. I let my wavy black silky hair flow freely. I wore the saree three inches below my navel and my black blouse ended just under my breasts, so there was a lot to look at when ever the drape of my saree moved off of its place and boy, they did look a lot.

* * *

So at the end of the exciting day when I was returning to hostel with sore feet a senior called me,  
"Hey you in Red saree! listen here."

"Yes?" I asked as I approached him, he was around 5'7", medium build, brown skinned boy around his early twenty.

He looked at me from head to toes as I approached him, "Our captain has asked you to come to the union room. you are the girl from Kolkata right? What's your name? "

"My name is Misti. Yes I'm from Bengal, Namkhana to be precise, it's pretty far from Kolkata though. Can't it wait? I really need to go to bathroom." I asked him.

He laughed, "Don't worry you can use the one in the building. Now come fast or our captain will get pissed."

* * *

So I followed him to the building that had Union Building painted on it. The room he took me was a room near the back, in the room there were couple of boys chatting, they were all between twenty and twenty eight. All of medium to athletic build.

As we entered they stopped chatting. All were not looking at me. my escort introduced me to their captain.

The captain was oldest of them, I had no idea how he was still in college though. He had a muscular body, he had very dark brown skin, he was wearing a sleeveless hoodie, his arm were worth starring at. and I was actually looking at his arms. He had very sharp, black eyes. he had unshaven beard on his face.

He was looking at me. He was scaling me from head to toe and back.

The captain greeted me, "Hello Misti, welcome to our college."

"Hello sir. Thank you. It's very good in here in your college." I smiled.

"I heard you are Bengali? You are not having trouble fitting in are you?" He asked gently, "There are no other student in this college who's from your state." 

"You're right , but no sir, everyone is so friendly here. I'm really comfortable." I tried my best to reassure him.

He smiled at me, then continued, "I know you are very tired after the events of today. Let's cut the unnecessary talks. You've been called here to do a few more fun tasks for us. Consider these as tests or obstacles we are putting you through. Alright?"

"Yes sir I understand. " They are going to rag me, I understood. It was time to play cool.

"You will do as we ask. If you don't do so I'll punish you." Captain's face was hard now.

I stood in front if them. One of his companion walked behind me and closed the door then returned to his seat.

"Okay, Misti. your first task you will have to do catwalk for us with your drape of saree tied around your waist. Do it nice."

I gulped in nervousness but did as he asked me. It's not like I'm a virgin little girl. I've been banged many times , maximum they will fuck me.. I took a deep breath and slid off the drape off my shoulder and tied it around my waist. in doing so my whole upper body became very much visible to them.. I started to walk around the room with swings in my hips. Then I heard the captain,

"Misti come here."

I went to him. He grabbed the side of my waist and squeezed hard. I almost let out a moan. But I contained myself. Then he started to run his calloused hands over my soft belly, my back, he made me rise my arms as he ran fingers over my armpits. Soon my body had goosebumps all over. My face was flushed red. Then he stopped suddenly and soon I felt a him pinch my navel. I squeaked in surprise. His friends starred to laugh.

I was mortified when captain's deep voice entered my ear again, "Misti sit on my lap."

I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Now!" he growled out.

I hurriedly climbed on his lap, my legs went down a side if the chair he was seating on. I felt his strong left arm behind my back, he was squeezing my waist with left hand. he brought up his right hand on my belly and pressed. I suddenly felt a dull pang of discomfort. I hadn't peed in last three hour. he kept prodding my navel and pressing my soft belly alternately. I had started to sweat a bit. after few more minutes of pressing the discomfort became insufferable.

"Please let me go. I need to pee really bad." I asked in a small voice.

He laughed and pressed my belly again.. I whimpered in misery. Then the got up with me in his arms, He carried me to the lavatory in bridal style. He put me down gently. I ran toward a toilet.

While I was relieving of my own problem I heard sound of urination coming from the stall beside mine. I took a piece of toilet paper and wiped myself clean of any wetness. Then I understood the wetness wasn't from pee.

I was thinking where have I come! when I heard a sharp knock on door of stall.

"Misti? are you planning to sleep there? come out baby. there are more tasks."

I slowly came out, my body was covered in perspiration, the drap of my saree weighting down and dragging my saree downward. He looked at me and smiled a very dirty smile. we returned to the previous room.

He made me seat on the table this time. and reached for a drawer. When he pulled his hand back I saw it was a feather that he'd brought out. he smiled at me, "It's quiz time."

He started to tickle me with the feather.. and kept asking questions,

"Your name? "

"M-mmisti." I stuttered.

"How old are you? "

"Turned eighteen l-l-last m-month."

Soon my whole body was covered in goosebumps, my head felt so light. I was getting turned on.

After many more random questions he asked me,

"What color underwear you are wearing now?"

I let out a giggle as he ran the feather just below my blouse.

"How can I say color of something if it isn't there?" I blurted out.

his friends cheered at my answer, and I saw his jaw getting hard.

"You'll be punished for your cocky answer." he got up from chair and stood in front of me.

He looked into my eyes and held my face in his hands. Then he closed the distance between us and and whispered in my ear I'll make your time worth remember. Then he slided his hands down to my blouse and held it in a groping grab with both hands. Then he ripped my blouse off my body. My naked breasts sprang out of confinement of the black clothes.

I was starring at him open mouthed. then I felt him strike my face. He started slapping my face. it stung. I was openly crying by fourth slap. He slapped me five times on each cheek. My make up was ruined. His friend were making cat calls and groping my flesh. I felt so vulnerable. Yet all their attention made me wet. My pussy was dripping under my saree.

He chuckled at my appearance, "Guys! Guys! She really didn't wear any bra!"

Another round of cheer was heard as he the feather on my breasts. My heart was racing. Suddenly I felt so small.

Then he raised his hand everybody stopped stopped making noise,

"Misti said, she doesn't wear Panties either." He said with a wicked grin, "Now it's time to verify that claim."

I was trying to cover my breasts with my arms, when he called two of his associates to hold my hands. They came to the table and grabbed my hand from either side.

The Captain started to hike my saree up my legs. Every time his fingers touched me somewhere goosebumps rose. When he reached my thighs, he paused and rubbed my thigh with great care them mumbled,  
"So soft milky thighs you've got Misti! Buttery skin... mmmm... Misti should I remove your saree and let them see what you've got? Or will you prefer if I see it alone?" He asked me in a deep voice.

I was trembling, I had tears running down my cheek, I pleaded him, "Please don't undress me here. They'll will eat me alive if you do."

For a moment his eyes softened, then he smiled again, a wicked smile, then he pushed his hand under my saree, and reached my pussy.

I don't like pubic hairs, at all. Ever since I started to get them I shaved them off.

I don't think he actually believed me when I said i didn't wear panties, as the moment i felt his calloused palm against my smooth mons, his eyes grew wide.

He recovered quickly though, he started to toy with my labia under my saree, I was squirming trying to get away from him but couldn't. He felt my juices on his hand and srarted to chuckle, "You, Misti, Are a slutty little Girl!"

Then he suddenly grabbed my pussy in his vise like grip. I cried out in pain. He brought his face near mine and said in my ear, very clearly,

"Listen you little slut, you'll never wear underwear while on college campus or when in hostel. You'll do as we say, then you'll survive your time here. You are far from home here, if you make us angry no one will know where you will disappear. We have connections in right places. If you keep us entertained we'll make sure you get first class and your safety will be our responsibility. Think on it."

To grab a slippery body one has to apply force in great proportion, I started to cry this time, I was a weeping mess by the time he made me cum alone from the pain.

Then the Captain let me go and wiped his hand all over my face and breasts.

As they let me go I broke down crying, the captain drew close to him in his arms, and strted to stroke my hair, "You did well little one." He said and pressed a bottle to my lips, it was water, as I drank I started to realise how thirsty I had become.

Then he covered my body with my saree and helped me down. "Come on little one. I'll escort you to your hostel." He stopped near the doorway and growled to the occupants of the room, "Session Dismissed!"

* * *

  
**To be continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> There will be new chapters in future, but not sure when. Feel free to comment. And hit like.  
> _MistiMeye


End file.
